


Jim's Bed

by jlblackstone



Series: Love and Friendship [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlblackstone/pseuds/jlblackstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair in Jim's bed.  Enough said.<br/>This story is a sequel to Dinner Can Wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of those who gave me feedback on the first story. I appreciate it and humbly request it again. This is the first explicit sex scene that I've ever written. Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

## Jim's Bed

by J L Blackstone

Author's disclaimer: I don't own them, etc. No profit made.

* * *

Jim's Bed 

Blair snuggled even more into the blanket he was encased in as he drifted slowly awake. He couldn't get over the thrill he felt every time he woke in Jim's bed. The delight was still there even after 11 weeks. Blair's hand reached out to caress the slight indentation Jim's body had left in the mattress. The rustle of paper moved him to look under the blanket to find a neatly handwritten note. 'Gone to Gym. Don't eat.' it read. 

Blair smiled. 'Don't eat' meant that Jim would be bringing home something, probably donuts knowing his lover's taste. It used to puzzle Blair how Jim managed to keep his body perfectly lean with all the junk food he eats, but after moving into the loft it all became clear. Jim's workout routine was more ingrained than the over 100 year-old schedule followed by the monks of St. Sebastian. Blair chuckled softly to himself, 'Hell today was Jim's first day-off in the past three weeks and where did Mr. Ex-Army Ranger go? The gym.' 

Now Blair knew what days off were for; sleeping in, and most importantly for making love. The opening of the loft door, stopped Blair's musings concerning Jim before they got to their usual pornographic state. 

"I know you are awake, Chief. Are you coming down, or do you want to eat up there?" Jim called as started walking up the stairs to the bedroom. "You'll let me eat in bed?" Blair's voice was filled with surprise. The expression on his face was priceless as Jim came into view. Blair realized that Jim hadn't even bothered to wait for his answer. 

"Yep," Jim replied as placed the brown bag on the bed after first straightening the comforter and sheets with Blair still lying in bed. He then sat on the bed in the place he had vacated with his back against the headboard and calmly proceeded to distribute the food, neatly on napkins. 

Blair's stupefied expression didn't lessen. "Uh...Jim, are you feeling okay?" 

"I'm fine, Chief. You aren't hungry?" Jim asked, as Blair didn't immediately begin eating the rye bagel with six different cheeses from Smiley's that was fresh out of the oven. He knew how Blair liked Smiley's bagels especially when they were warm. 

"Jim, you do realize that you are spilling breadcrumbs on the bed?" Blair asked as he watched tiny said food particles falling as Jim ate his bacon and cheese croissant. "Doesn't matter," Jim said between bites, "the bed was going to get dirty anyway." 

Blair actually felt himself blush as he realized what Jim was referring to. He slowly began to eat his rye bagel as he looked into Jim's blue eyes. 'They look almost gray today,' thought Blair. When Jim took a drink of his coffee, the flexing of his throat as he swallowed made Blair's breath catch. 'Shit!' Blair thought, 'I don't think I am going to make it through breakfast.' Which of course was Jim's intention. 

Jim smelled Blair's arousal and arched his back against the headboard so that his well-defined pectoral muscles were clearly discerned through his tight blue t-shirt. Deliberately giving his lover a perfect view of his upper body that didn't have an ounce of extra fat. 

Two could play at this game, of course. Blair's deep drink of his Swiss chocolate mocha was mesmerizing as tiny drops of chocolate remained on Blair's lips, which were easily seen by Ellison's sentinel vision. The movement of Blair's moist pink tongue as it slowly licked the chocolate droplets off his lips was too much for Jim, whose rapidly hardening cock was demanding action. 

Just as Jim was about to make a lunge at him. Blair moved to sit cross-legged at the foot of the bed, still in his nightshirt and boxers. He studiously began to eat his bagel and nonchalantly drink his chocolate, an innocent expression now covering his handsome face. Jim sat there with a disgruntled look, his breakfast now totally forgotten as he watched his lover show him how the game was played. 

"You know, Jim I think that we need to get out more. There is a new exhibit over at the Cascade Art Center that I think you will find really interesting..." Blair began in a charming voice with a pause between sentences as he proceeded to lick the crumbs off of his fingers. Jim's eyes dilated as he focused on the caressing licks of Blair's tongue as it cleaned the long fingers that Jim was now intimately acquainted with. 

Blair's breathing sped up at the sight of Jim's eyes darkening with desire for him. "Jim." Blair whispered softly his voice filled with need. He wasn't interested in teasing anymore. 

"Oh God,"Jim moaned as he reached for Blair and pulled him towards him. The feel of Jim's hands on his arms as they touched one another sent a thrill through Blair's entire body. Jim bent to kiss the mouth that had been teasing him with its antics. As his tongue began to explore its new temporary home, the taste of chocolate combined with Blair was fantastic. Hell Jim didn't even mind the slight dry taste of rye as he began to suck on Blair's tongue. 

Blair's hands were never still as they began a trail of very soft caresses down Jim's muscular shoulders to his back and along the sides; very careful to not overpower Jim's heightened tactile sense into a zone-out. 

"Take off your shirt," whispered Jim against Blair's lips as he finally came up for air. 

In one single swift motion Blair's nightshirt was off and he was back kissing Jim. Jim's hands were now in their usual place; buried in his curly hair on both sides of his head. 'Oh shit,' thought Blair as his body began to immediately tremble in response to Jim's handling. His hair was one of the most erogenous parts of Blair's body. 

'Thank God, I finally found someone who knows how to touch hair. Nobody previously had ever known how to turn him on so completely just by fingering his hair,' Blair thought as he straddled Jim's upper thighs. For a few minutes Blair let all thought go. Blair just let himself feel Jim's hands as they deftly stroked through his long curls, relaxing him while simultaneously building up a tension that was soon begging for release. The touch of cold metal against his right hand brought Blair back to reality with a start. 

"Jim, take off your gun and get into bed." 

Jim quickly divested himself of his clothes after carefully unbuckling his holster with his gun and placing it on the dresser. Blair's eyes giving him momentum as they watched him intently throughout the process. The remaining food was unceremoniously grabbed and stuffed into the bag, which was then dropped to the side of the bed as Jim quickly slid into bed to join a now naked Blair. Blair had removed his boxers while Jim dealt with the food. 

Jim's hands reclaimed their place in Blair's beautiful hair, as he tasted anew the moist texture inside of Blair's mouth. Jim's lips eventually made their way to the place he knew Blair enjoyed the most. Jim began to softly breath into his left ear sending shivers down Blair's spine. When a lick of his tongue soon followed, Blair moaned as his body was inundated with a pleasure so intense that there were no words to describe it. Blair gave a sort of half-groan, half moan as he quickly climaxed in response to Jim's tongue as it bathed the inside and outside of his left ear with licks and kisses. 

Blair was in the midst of his own little post-orgasmic zone-out when the pleasure of a single finger pushing gently inside of him brought him back. The pleasure began to build again as Jim's moistened forefinger began to massage the outer circle of tight anal muscle in preparation for penetration. 

"Jim, I'm ready already!" Blair growled in a lust-deepened voice. Jim grabbed the already opened tube of lubricant and quickly coated his entire cock, which was already encased in a condom, with the clear slick gel. Jim watched as Blair got on his hands and knees. Jim positioned himself directly behind Blair with only the very tip of his cock actually touching the entrance to Blair's body. Jim knew that Blair wanted his thrusts to be deep and fast because of Blair's chosen position. 

Jim entered him in one smooth long thrust that felt fucking incredible to Blair. 'Who knew that all that meditating and yoga would have such pleasurable benefits,' Blair thought as he consciously tightened and untightened the ring of muscle, heightening the caressive effect of Jim's cock for both of them as Jim finally began to thrust inside of him. Jim's answering moan to the effect of Blair's anal manipulation and counterthrusting drew one from Blair as Jim's strokes picked up in speed and intensity. 

Jim was just a bundle of pleasure centers as he let all five of his heightened senses have equally free reign. The feel of Blair's interior muscles along the tiny ridges of his cock were electrifying, as were the moans and gasps he was hearing from Blair's dulcet voice. The smell of Blair as he quickly moved towards his second orgasm, quickly heralded Jim's own as his thrusting accelerated. The slight change in angle as Jim bent to taste the skin on the back of Blair's neck, took him even deeper into his lover's body. Blair's shriek as Jim's cock brushed slightly against his prostrate triggered several contractions in Blair's rectum. Jim stopped his pelvic thrusts so he could fully enjoy the feel of the rippling vibrations surrounding his hard cock as it laid buried deep within Blair. 

When Jim began to thrust again, they were just what Blair wanted and needed. Fast, hard and deep with each penetration sending shivers of pleasure throughout Blair's body as Jim continually massaged his prostrate. Blair screamed aloud as the he came intensely after the fifth deep stroke. The sharp smell of semen once again permeated the air. Jim's thrusts became a hammering as he also neared completion. The smell of Blair in the air acted as a powerful aphrodisiac for Jim. Jim came with a vengeance when Blair's anus relaxed even more, allowing his cock another half inch of deep penetration. 

Blair was breathing heavily after his third orgasm within the last hour. He was still supporting himself on his hands as Jim half collapsed on him after violently coming. Jim's right arm encircled around the front of Blair's chest, as he gently drew Blair and himself onto the mattress to lie on their left sides; still joined with one another. 

Nothing was said for several minutes as both tried to catch their breaths and bring their minds back on-line. 

"That was..." Blair began. 

"...incredible, babe." finished Jim as he drowsily nuzzled the back of Blair's neck. 

"I love sleeping in your bed, Jim" Blair murmured sleepily enjoying the feeling of Jim around and inside of him. 

"OUR bed." 

Blair's sleepiness faded somewhat at Jim's response. 

"Does this mean we can make a habit of eating breakfast in bed?" Blair teasingly whispered to Mr Clean Freak. 

"Sure...as long as you clean up the mess," muttered Jim. 

Blair's curiosity was peaked and he just had to know if this sudden mellowing in Jim's personality was unique to him. He gently disengaged his body from Jim's, being careful to dispose of the used condom in the trashcan by the bed. Blair turned over to lie on his right side, facing Jim. 

"Did you let Carolyn eat in bed?" Blair quietly asked, the answer becoming very important to him all of a sudden. 

Jim opened his eyes to look directly into Blair's. 

"No...now go to sleep," Jim said as he shut his eyes and pulled Blair closer into his arms as he fell asleep. Blair gloried in Jim's answer and in the intense love he saw in Jim's eyes. Blair soon joined his love in slumber; damp brown curls framing the smile on his face. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
